Eärendil Questions
by sylc
Summary: Lindir the elfling has some questions about Eärendil. He takes them to Elrond.


"Elrond."

"Aye? The door is open."

"Elrond."

"Aye? Aye? I said the door is open. You may come in so... eh? Where are you?"

"Down here."

"AI! Oh Elbereth! I completely overlooked you. I apologise, Lindir. Come in, come in. I was expecting someone taller."

"I do not mind. It happens all the time. I am the only elfling in Imladris, after all."

"Ah. Aye. So what brings you to my study, Lindir?"

"I have a question."

"A question? Did Erestor send you here, then?"

"Nay."

"Oh. Well what is this question?"

"Well... I think it may be a personal question and I do not wish to offend you by asking it."

"Lindir, I assure you that I will not be offended."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now ask this question of me. I am most intrigued."

"Very well. Is Eärendil a star or your father or are there two Eärendils?"

"There is only one Eärendil and he is my father and also the mariner who sails the skies every night upon his ship Vingilot."

"So your father is a star?"

"Well... it is neither my father nor his ship that lights up the sky with the light that we associate with stars. Rather it is the Silmaril that is bound to my father's brow that is the source of the light."

"But they call the star Eärendil, which is the name of your father."

"Uh..."

"Elrond, are you a shooting star?"

"What?"

"Well I was listening to these visiting elves the other day and they were talking about shooting stars and how they sometimes fall down onto the land so I was wondering if you, being the son of a star, were a shooting star that had landed on Middle-earth... a servant of Elbereth, I think Erestor calls them..."

"Oh. Those Dark Elves, aye... but Lindir, I am not a shooting star and my father, in spite of the fact that others refer to the star in question as Eärendil, is not a star. If he were, he would only be part of a star, which would consist of Vingilot, himself, and the Silmaril on his brow. So I suppose one could say that Eärendil is both my father and a star."

"Oh."

"Hm. So do you understand what I just said then?"

"...Nay."

"Oh. Would you like me to try and explain it in some other way?"

"...Nay."

"Oh."

"Elrond."

"Aye, Lindir?"

"Is there water in the sky, then?"

"Pardon?"

"Water. Is there water in the sky?"

"Eh... well, there is water vapour, certainly. Why do you ask?"

"Well you said that your father, Eärendil, sails the sky in a ship. But ships sail on water so is there water in the sky?"

"Ships can sail in the air."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"I do not believe you."

"Oh."

"..."

"Why not?"

"Well... when I was waiting outside this room a few years ago, I picked up the swan ship that is on the pedestal and then my hand slipped and I dropped it and the ship fell to the floor and one of the masks snapped and I fixed it with a bit of caramel before sticking it back on the pedestal. So ships cannot sail in the air. If they could, then the ship would not have fallen to the floor, but stayed in the air."

"Well... Lindir, it seems that I did not explain myself clearly and for that I apologise. To clarify myself, _some_ ships can sail in the air and those ships that can are those that have the blessings of the Valar."

"Oh. So your father's ship has the blessings of the Valar?"

"Indeed."

"..."

"So have I satisfied your curiosity yet with regards to my father and the star Eärendil, Lindir?"

"Nay. I have another question."

"Very well. Speak."

"Well... what does Eärendil eat up there?"

"Eh... I believe he spends the daytime in Valinor. I think it is safe to assume he eats there and perhaps takes a lunchbox with him every night."

"Can he fish?"

"What? You mean does he fish from Vingilot when he is up there in the sky at night?"

"Aye. Are there fish in the sky or does Eärendil fish in the Sea of Belegaer with a very long fishing rod? Ships are for fishing as well as for travelling, after all. Everyone knows that."

"Um... well, I do not know. It is possible, I suppose, but unlikely. I think it would have to be a very long fishing rod."

"A net, then? Or perhaps a trawl net like those used by the Númenóreans? Erestor likes to talk about how environmentally unfriendly the trawl nets are because they destroy the habitats on the... oh, but I doubt Eärendil would use a trawl net because his ship has the blessings of the Valar and the Valar are not environmentally unfriendly, though I expect Morgoth is so does Eärendil have the blessings of Morgoth, Elrond?"

"...Nay, Lindir. Eärendil does not have the blessings of Morgoth."

"Oh, that was a rude question, was it not, Elrond? I am sorry. Anyway, fish cannot live in air so do fish that live in air have the blessings of the Valar?"

"...Probably, aye."

"Do you think fish from the air taste better than fish from the water?"

"I could not say. I like the taste of all fish. I think I would like the taste of fish from the air and from the water equally."

"Oh. You are very fair, Elrond."

"Hum. So was that the last of your questions?"

"Nay. I have one more."

"Very well. What is it?"

"Is that a plate of macaroons on your desk and if so, may I have one or more?"

"Why, aye, it is indeed a plate of macaroons and you may have them all. Here you go. Take the plate with you. Now is that all, my dear?"

"Aye, I think so, but I may come back if I think of any more questions. Is that well with you? I have not offended you, have I?"

"You have not offended me at all, my dear, and that is very well with me."

"Thank you for the macaroons."

"You are welcome."


End file.
